


You'll Be A Hero

by momo0231



Series: Mordin Solus is too precious for this world [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mis·take<br/>məˈstāk</p><p>noun<br/>an action or judgment that is misguided or wrong.<br/>synonyms: error, fault, inaccuracy, omission, slip, blunder, miscalculation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be A Hero

Shepard couldn’t lose Mordin. He was her friend, and although she knew that curing the genophage was the right thing to do, there had to be someone else. Had to be someone who could go up there and fix the Shroud that wasn’t _him_.

And maybe she was just a little bit desperate.

“Every time we’ve talked about this before, you defended the genophage!” She remembered the arguments they had from that. Some low blows were said from each party. “Hell, I had to talk you into saving Maelon’s data. How can you change your mind now?”

Mordin turned around, aggravation clear in his voice. “I made a mistake!”

A moment of silence between them as they both comprehended what he said. What Shepard always wanted him to say in regards to the genophage, but now that it was said she almost felt worse.

“I made a mistake.” Mordin repeated, quieter this time. “Focused on big picture. Big picture made of little pictures. Too many variables! Can’t hide behind statistics. Can’t ignore new data. My responsibility!”

She understood that, understood that too well in fact.

She couldn’t keep Mordin from this. In his mind this was his redemption and despite the pain it caused her she sighed, nodding her head slowly. “You’ll become a hero for doing this.”

The doctor smiled, a true honest to god smile, “Do not need the idea of being a hero to do this. My mistake needs to be fixed Shepard.”

He got onto the elevator and gave her a nod. “Thank you, Shepard. And good luck”

Shepard couldn’t even respond to that because he was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmlMVmAeQdw) and then this happened.  
> (Am still taking requests for drabbles if people want to give me some. I just feel like there's too little of Mordin fics out there, and although what I make are small I hope they all give you that little fix you need c: )


End file.
